Klaine and Faberry's day in central park!
by the-game-mrs-hudson-is-on
Summary: This is a little drabble me and EmilyGleekFreak wrote in RP! Enjoy! :P


**Notes: Why hey there! Here's a little drabble me and EmilyGleekFreak wrote in RP (because we are rebels!). We hope you enjoy this little piece of klaine and faberry and we want to see how many reviews we can get! Doesn't this just show how boring school can be? Enjoy!**

Kurt and Blaine sat on the wooden bench in the open field whilst they shared their cup of coffee.

"Why do Rachel and Quinn have a football?" Kurt asked, looking over to Rachel and who was currently tickling Quinn to get the ball of her.

"St-stop it!" Quinn screeched wriggling in Rachel's arms whilst Kurt sat, looking disapprovingly.

"Honey, they are just enjoying themselves" Blaine tried to convince Kurt to lighten up a little.

"I know, but they just need to keep it PG!"Kurt insisted, making Blaine chuckle and kiss his head. Rachel finally got off Quinn with her.

"Come on gays- I mean guys! Its fun" "...and sexual" Quinn added winking "But fun"

Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt, smiling and using his puppy dog eyes. "Ugh fine, Rachel can we join in?" Kurt asked, giving in.

"YAY! Come on Kurt's on my team!" Blaine said smiling, making Kurt roll his eyes and smile.

"You know it!" he said, winking and walking towards the field.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and ran after the two boys.

"You look really good when you're running Quinn, how come when I run I end up looking like a sunburnt tomato?" Rachel said, looking her girlfriend over.

"No Rachel, you look smoking!" Quinn answered kissing her cheek.

"Come on Kurt, we are going to kick their asses!" Blaine war shouted, wrapping a protective arm around Kurt's waist. Rachel and Quinn fist-bumped before they took their positions opposite the other couple.

"Oh hell now Anderson! Me and Ray are gonna crush you" Quinn shouted, pecking Rachel's lips gracefully.

"Yeah! Did you know Quinn turns into a lion when she gets protective? Rachel said matter of factly!

"Kurt, get on my back" Blaine whispered. Surprisingly, Kurt had no objections and clambered (gracefully of course) onto the smaller boys back, kissing his temple.

"Oh god" Quinn said, noticing the other couple's tactics "Rach you're gonna have to get on my back now I guess" "Urgh, fine why can't you get on my back?" "Because you're cuter" "Fine" Rachel jumped (not so gracefully) onto her partners back. "Adorable" the blonde muttered.

"Charge!" Blaine screamed as he ran with Kurt laughing on his back towards the two girls, Kurt's grip on his neck tightened and he scrunched his eyes closed.

As the two boys charged towards the girls, Quinn took the opportunity to dodge out of the way swiftly, holding on to the brunettes legs tightly.

"SUCKERS!" Rachel shouted, doing a victory dance (on Quinn's back) to Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine we crashed!" Kurt said between laughter as her landed on top of Blaine. Blaine laughed and pecked his on the lips chastely.

"DOGGY PILE" Rachel shouted as she launched herself at the two boys.

"oh, no" Quinn said shaking her head and laughing at her girlfriend's antics before jumping on top of the pile and wrapping her arms around Rachel who she thought was underneath her...

"AH! COLD HAND!" Kurt screamed from underneath Quinn. Blaine's head snapped up at the words and he looked confused.

"Kurt my hand is nowhere near there!" Blaine said, confused.

"Oh no" Rachel said reaching out her hand to try and find Quinn's hand.

"Quinn! Not me!" she shouted.

"Quit doing that!" Kurt said from on top of Blaine, shouting at Quinn "what's going on!"

Rachel climbed out from underneath the pile "I'm out, Quinn c'mere!" she demanded, holding out her arms.

"But if Rachel's is there, then who is this?" Quinn said, confused. Kurt squealed and tossed and turned in Quinn's arms, trying to break free but failing as Quinn kept a death grip around his waist.

"Quinn, let me go!" Kurt shouted from the Quinn and Blaine sandwich. Quinn suddenly realised who she was holding and released her grip immediately.

"AHH! Kurt I'm so sorry!" Quinn rushed off the boy and wrapped her arms around Rachel "Racheeel! Save meeeeee!" she screamed, burying her head in to her girlfriend neck "Kurtie was underneath me and it should have been you!"

"BLAINE. I am traumatised!" Kurt screeched, still clinging to Blaine (who was still underneath him) and buried his face in the crook of his neck, fake sobbing.

"It's okay baby! She didn't mean it" Blaine cooed softly, rubbing his back soothingly and kissing his hair.

"I-I know" Kurt whispered "It just felt...wrong, c'mere" Kurt wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine's stomach, trying to get comfier on the grassy floor.

"Naawwh, Kurt's emotional" Blaine cooed stroking his partner's hair. Kurt sniffed and nodded in to Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt! I'm so, so, so, SO, sorry! Honey I didn't mean to!" Quinn begged, kneeling down next to the pair. Kurt began to giggle shyly as he lifted his head up, looking Quinn in the eye.

"It's okay Quinny, it was an accident" he replied softly. Quinn nodded, chuckling slightly.

"We all know you didn't mean it baby" Rachel said, kneeling behind Quinn, wrapping her arms around her waist, nuzzling her face in the back of the blondes neck.

"Group huuug!" Blaine shouted, pulling Kurt, Rachel and Quinn in to a tight embrace, his curly hair covering some of Kurt's face.

"Achoo!" Kurt sneezed in to Blaine's hair. Everyone looked at him "What? It tickled and he had grass in his hair!" Kurt argued.

Everyone burst in to laughter, including Kurt, as they all squeezed each other tightly, Quinn and Blaine pressing kisses to their partner's cheeks.

"Can we go home now Quinny?" Rach asked "I'm sleepy" she yawned and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend lazily.

"Of course honey" Quinn replied, pecking her on the forehead. They released each other, allowing Kurt and Blaine to stand up, immediately linking their hands together and snuggling up together.

"We should get home too honey, we need to Skype Burt and Carole and it's getting late"

"Alright I guess we'll see you later boys" Quinn said, kissing Rachel's cheek "Thanks for a fabulous afternoon" she winked and pulled Rachel closer to her side.

"Bye Quinny!" Blaine said, pulling Quinn in to a hug whilst Rachel embraced Kurt.

"Bye Blainers and Kurtie!" Quinn answered, linking hands and walking and walking out of central park in the opposite direction.

Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips and interlocked their hands.

"Come on sweetie, let's go home" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine through the leaves on the floor.

It had been a fun day. Sexual, but fun.

THE END!


End file.
